We are all the Same
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: A strange pale blonde man stands before her, with a polar bear by his side. He is not human, Six knows that much. But he does not seem to be an enemy either. She feels she can trust him, yet his knowledge on her is too much for any normal mog. Who is he? Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Lorien Legacies.


**Six's pov**

A young blonde haired man that appeared to be twenty raised his eyebrow at me.

He seemed to blend into the scenery. I was having a slightly difficult time trying to see him.

"We are all the same, no?"

My mouth was open, but I couldn't speak.

We were running from mogs. Mogs. We were ambushed, and I got separated from them.

The other garde, the other numbers.

Right now I was standing in this deserted farmland, and piles of ash lay everywhere, with one young man that stands before me with a raised eyebrow. A small white bear next to him.

"What?"

He turns his weird purple blue eyes on me. The darken by the second.

"You are not human. These," He gestures to the ash" are not human."

My voice nearly caught by my dry throat makes a sound.

"You are not human. You cannot be one of their projects. What are you."

He looks young, innocent, and unaffected by anything. But underneath, I knew he was pained. By what, I do not know.

"Well maybe you can tell me what you are first?"

I clench my fists tightly.

"I am not a what. I am a who. How you foolish humans think that all life that is not their kind is considered an object. An object to play and study and use like those tissues you throw away everyday."

"Foolish... Yes humans are foolish. We all are foolish, human or no human."

"Must you really know? The truth does not come to the dumb."

His eyes darken even more, nearly black in the stormy weather we stand in. He is not affected.

"I am not 'dumb' as you so kindly put it. We were all foolish, we all mature eventually. Some happen to see reality before others. I myself have seen death more than needed."

"I have seen a civilization go extinct. Each person was murdered in the cold blood. It was a bloody game to the murderers, they move their pieces, their armies, and take out every bright piece. It is a game. It was so cold. You could have not possibly seen worse. Have you ever lost someone so dear?"

His voice is ragged.

"Do you know what land you stand on? What these miles of farmland are?"

"I have only one thing in mind. Where I step is of no concern. Survival is."

"that is why we are all the same. Survival... Have you not wished to be dead and in peace?"

"I have a purpose in life. I do not live it meaninglessly as you petty humans do."

"Petty? Is that what you really think? I should tell you though... not everything is as you see. Look at me and tell me, what do you see?"

"A petty little human. A stupid teenager that knows nothing."

"hmm... I suppose that could be said for some. but its well deserved do you not think? I have fought in countless wars myself... Did you think you could enter my land without being noticed? To even step foot in this planet without being questioned? You know... When you first took your steps in this world, it was in my home."

"How could you possibly know anything?"

"I am not human. I am different. I think different. You know those humans and their petty fights? War. We have no control, as our people die every day in the millions. They fight over something so stupid." He lets out a ragged breath." You are not from here. Nor are those other creatures."

My hand has a sword at his throat in seconds.

"Tell me everything you know and this might just be painless. Or you could choose to suffer."

I notice him wave off the white bear that was about to attack me.

"I have already suffered for a long time. I have experienced great pain for the centuries I have lived. What you would or possibly could do is of no concern to me. What I want to know is what you are. More specifically what you kind is. Decade ago, a suspicious ship landed. Ten American civilians greeted twenty unknown people. We have kept tabs on it. And a terrorist? John Smith? He does not even exist. All of you have names and birthdates, but none of it is true. Your whole life here was a lie."

My voice is in whispers, the tears fall down.

"How could you possibly know?"

"You want to know what I am so bad? I am a personification is the nation of Canada. I am not human. I am simply a nation. Every death of my people brings me pain that leaves me in bed for days. Every war leaves me lying and crying for my people. But I had to kill the ones that dared kill them. I know every citizen in my country. You can have a fake ID but the truth is that if you were really from my country I would know. Even if you pretended to check in from another country. I can find out. Your secret was never really a secret. And I also know of the strange pale creatures that kill my people for being a 'disturbance'. It does not go unnoticed, but we have to play our cards right or we all fall down in the crumbling brink of nothing. Even if you do not know, Alfred, my brother, can get them for me. After all, you weren't being discreet when you were running from Alfred's own people. He can't do a thing, he hides it from the president. It pains him, but of course, a game is never won with rash steps."

I glare at him and press the sword down a bit.

"You may try, but I will not die. I can only disappear in one way, but still never die then. Good luck trying."

My glare is threatening, but he does not shy away.

A new feeling fills me though.

They are working against the mogs too. Maybe they could help us. I would think that they would have a lot of personifications of countries as they put it. And there are like, 200 countries or something. Maybe they could help us!

"Do you know how to fight?"

He smirks at me. It doesn't suit his face though.

"Wars were never won by being a sitting duck."

I shake my head. We could have a chance now. A bigger chance.

the blonde guy smiles at me.

"I knew you were the best one to get!"

Wait what?

"I mean, the blonde leader looking guy, although with leadership skills, is not as convincing. Convincing you... Alfred was somewhat useful for once..."

"Who is Alfred?"

"America. Now, if you will excuse me, you can opt to follow me to the nearest town or sit here in misery. I have Yao and Kiku helping me with the others. Sad I couldn't get in contact with Arthur or Francis... Ivan was not an option. Ludwig and Feli weren't too trusting..."

"What is your name?"

"Matthew Williams."

I nod at him. Then I realize this could be a trap. But it doesn't seem like it.

He must sense it.

He turns to me with a ghost of a smile.

"I nearly forgot."

I look at him questioningly.

"We are all the same. Yes?"

I nod suspiciously.

"...Yes."

His eyes are so confusing, they mixture of purples and blues and the tints of black, I can't make a full judgment on what he is thinking.

But I think I can trust him.

After all, there is only one enemy.


End file.
